Surrender
by TheDarkSnowflake
Summary: A little smut story. I do not own CSI or Phantom of the opera. It was her birthday party, Sofia insists it is Fancy dress...the party is now over. Will Sara finally abandon her senses as the music of the night


Title: Surrender.

Summary: It was her birthday party, Sofia insists it is Fancy dress...the party is now over. Will Sara finally abandon her senses as the music of the night over-comes the Curtis-Sidle household? Rated M for sexual scenes. Femslash No basic plot just fluffy Smut.

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI or Phantom of the opera...Just had a thought and decided to play with them.

AN: Please note this is Femslash, and Rated M please click back if you are underage or offended by GirlxGirl

x-X-x-X-x

-Crash- the bottles went in the bin, one after the other into the green bin in the kitchen. Wine bottles, Beer bottles and the occasional Cider bottle all crashing loudly on the plastic bottom of the bin. Catching sight of herself in the length-way mirror that was in the hallway as she carried the bin to the front door to go down in the morning Sara stopped to look herself over. Brown hair that was normally down in a messy shoulder length stile had been plaited down her back and white sparkled clips ran through it. Her pale skin matched that of Christine Daae who she had been dressed up as, She wore a nineteenth century ball gown. The arms were upper arm length with a little gold embroidery upon the hem. The top was corseted and came to about her waist, the skirt billowed out and was floor length with roses embroidered in gold silk thread on the hem. The dress was made of silk. Her partner had put on a curly Moustache and combed her long blonde hair back and wore a tuxedo, dressing up as Gustav Graves from the James bond film Die another Day. Sara would never get the draw to the spy movies, They were ridiculous but Sofia just adored them. Turning around the brunette CSI headed to the back of the house into the bedroom to await her lover who had told her that she had a special present for Sara.

-Click- The door goes a few minutes later and then the light goes out in the bedroom followed by a song Sara recognises fills the room and then the smell of vanilla candles as a caped figure moves around lighting the candles that Sara had not noticed. The scent enveloped her and a sigh left her parted lips as the lyrics swirled around the room and she felt her body begin to float. "Silently the senses abandon their defences" Sara's did just that as the caped figure turned to reveal the the right hand of their face covered in a white mask and the tuxedo a crisp white and the once white bow-tie now black. The Phantom-detective advanced upon Sara until Sara was left to look up from her seated position, Her phantom reached for her hand taking it and echoing words said before. "Be my muse, my wife" Sofia's raspy voice washed over Sara who could only nod as her voice got caught with the moment. A white gold band was slipped onto her finger, a single solitaire diamond standing upon it.

The kiss that followed was earth-shattering and passionate as Sofia still masked bought her lips down upon Sara's with an almost bruising force her fingers interlocking behind her fiance's neck as the brunette's hands held to the slender waist. The kiss was frantic and passionate both lovers fighting for dominance their tongues duelling and dancing around each other as whimpers and moans were exchanged and mingled together. Bites to bottom lips and licks to sooth the sting. Sofia won dominance and Sara soon found herself laying on her back with the blond phantom holding her hands above her head. She felt a cold material upon where wrists and was surprised to see silk scarves had already been tied to the wrought iron headboard and they were now being tied to her wrists effectively binding her and keeping her where the detective wanted her. It surprised Sara she was being so unobservant tonight. A black, Satin blindfold was drawn from a pocket of the perfectly crisp tuxedo and tied around her head the thick material covering her eyes and impeding her sight making the world dark and her hearing sensitive.

The bed tipped and the touch of her lover was absent causing a sigh of disappointment to fall from Sara's lips and a sudden cold feeling to over come her as she picked up the sound of footsteps working around the bed and things being placed almost in a meticulous pursuit. The bed dipped once more and she felt a soft steel against her cheek and her lover's voice softy reached her ears taking over the seductive tune of the music."trust me" the blonde hummed into her ear before the steel cold feeling left Sara's cheek and trailed down into her cleavage causing goosebumps to arise in its wake. The sound of slicing fabric broke through the soft music and hit her ears and being an investigator Sara came to the conclusion that her dress was being sliced with a knife. She let out a gasp in surprise and a whimper soon followed as the cold yet warm air hit her now bare chest as the knife freed her chest from the confines of the corset and worked on the skirt. The sound of each Layer being shred caused her to hum and moan softly until the cold finally hit her bare centre and she wiggled her stockinged leg trying to kick the stilettos off. "No keep them on" was the stern order.

The knife travelled under her arms and cut the sleeves away and the silk material fell off her leaving her in nothing but stockings, stilettos and garters the cold air causing her centre to twitch and her nipples to harden to pebbled peaks. An approving moan from her captor excited Sara further and she answered with a whimper of her own as she opened her mouth to beg for more but the plea was cut off short as something cold was placed into her mouth. The ice melting into her mouth and relieving her dry mouth just a little bit. She whimpered as another cube of Ice was traced down her neck and around each of her heaving breasts and up to the nipples. The trail went lower and was left in her belly button to melt. Another cube of ice was placed on her right hip and she moaned out as it made a painfully slow journey along to the other hip a warm tongue following its every move, back and forth the ice and tongue went in a tease. Another piece of ice was pushed between her lower lips and deep into her centre, she moaned and moved her hips only to have two strong hands stop them and pin them to the bed...one hand remained while the other slipped cube after cube inside. Her lovers tongue on her clit causing more heat and wetness to slip from her centre. Her body jerked and wiggled around softly as more and more ice was pushed within her and the tongue on her button began to tighten the ball of fire growing in her centre.

"F-Fia, C-c-cant hold on" the brunette managed to gasp out only to receive a nip to her clit and thus a soft scream to leave her lips.

"Then let it, my love let it" Sofia purred in response her tongue returning to its work upon Sara's box and her fingers replacing the ice-cubes and started a hard and fast rhythm, three fingers worked fast and deep, they stretched the CSI's inner walls and hit the sweet spot within causing the movements and noises to increase in pace and noise. Sara's thighs trembled and stiffened as the first sign of her orgasms arrived. Sofia's tongue slid around her lovers clit as she looked up.

"Surrender to the pleasure love." She urged one last time with one last push of her fingers. Sara's thighs clamped down upon her lovers hand and head as the most burning sensation she had ever experienced, her whole body felt as if she was on fire as her orgasm ripped through her body, she fell to the bed her body limp and covered in a thin layer of sweat. She laid dreamily looking at the ceiling.

"oh fuck Fia, I love you." She purred tiredly. The blonde smiled as she kissed a trail up to the girls neck. The blonde pulled her lover into her arms as they lay together basking in the glow of their lovemaking.

"And I you darling." the blonde purred receiving a sigh in return.

THE END.


End file.
